Live Fast, Die Young
by KnightofSpace443
Summary: The brief battle between Nepeta and Gamzee. Contains character death.


Live Fast, Die Young

Nepeta fought valiantly, her olive blood dripping down her face and over her left eye. The blood was getting in her eyes, and coupled with the tears streaming down her face, her vision was blurring badly. She wiped the blood from her eye, desperate to see the monster that she used to call her friend advancing toward her. The room was dark, but she could see smudged face paint and indigo blood in the dim light. Nepeta pounced in an attempt to strike another blow, but was knocked harshly away with a club.

She was thrown against a wall only a few feet away from her fallen moirail. Blood was dripping faster over her face and it was becoming even harder to see. She made an attempt to pull herself back onto her feet, but everything hurt too badly and the room was beginning to spin. She could only look up with a mixture of anger and fear as the indigo-blooded troll towered over her. He kneeled down to look at her face.

"You done trying to fight yet, sister?" Gamzee asked with a threatening grin. Nepeta said nothing, but looked up defiantly at him and spit blood at his face. His grin faded into a snarl and he brought the club down hard on her head, breaking one of her horns. She let out a small cry of pain, holding her head shakily. More blood dripped down from her mess of hair.

Nepeta's eyesight was getting even fuzzier. Everything was fading away fast, but she wasn't ready to let go just yet. In the pain and darkness, she felt Gamzee tilt her head up to look at him. She couldn't exactly make out his face in the blur of blood and tears, just the smears of white face paint and three straight lines of indigo. They stared at each other for what seemed like a painful eternity to Nepeta.

Finally, Gamzee gave a little smile and leaned in closer to her. The next thing she knew, his forehead was leaned against hers in an almost affectionate manner. She searched his eyes, bewildered as to what his current motives were. She wondered vacantly why he would act flushed toward her if he was trying to kill her. The confusion only added to the mist that seemed to be clouding her thought.

Gamzee leaned in further, pressing his lips to hers. Nepeta couldn't process it right away, and when she finally did she grew even angrier toward him. He couldn't just come here, make her trust him, kill her moirail, try to kill her and then kiss her. He wouldn't get away with that as long as she was still breathing at least. She growled and bit down on his bottom lip as hard as she could, her fangs going straight through the flesh.

With a slight startled yelp of pain, he smacked her with the club, causing her to release him. He put one hand over his mouth, the indigo blood starting to dribble down his chin. He growled and kicked her down on the floor. She tried to pick herself up once again but collapsed weakly back onto the floor. She had lost too much blood and no longer had the strength to fight.

"What a motherfuckin' shame. You were always my favorite. I thought you'd all up and put on a better show than that, little sister," Gamzee shook his head in disappointment.

"How could you do this to me?! To us?! We trusted you!" Nepeta exclaimed before falling into a coughing fit, olive green blood splattering in little droplets on the floor in front of her.

"Well maybe that was your motherfuckin' mistake," he grinned wildly, grabbing her by the hair and making her look up at him. "At least you'll all up and leave a pretty corpse."

He let go, allowing her to lie completely on the floor. She managed to pull herself up one last time as he lifted the club up over his head. She stared up at him, eyes widening.

"Gamzee, no-!" she started, but was cut short with a scream and a sharp crack as he brought his weapon down on her skull as hard as he could. Her body fell over like a broken doll, the green blood pooling behind her dark hair. Her eyes stared forward unseeingly, the last moments of terror and betrayal frozen on her young face.

He stood, watching her body for a long time. There was a part of him that refused to believe she was actually gone. He waited for several minutes, expecting her to sit back up and try to attack him again. She never did. He sat down beside her. She really had left a pretty body behind.

He kissed her softly and closed her eyes. Half of him thought this whole situation was hilarious. The other half of him was shocked and horrified by what he had just done. He took her and Equius' heads. For hours he would sit in the dark with her head in his lap. Occasionally, he would just sit and watch it, mumbling to himself.

"I'm so sorry…"


End file.
